Matchstick Men Sometimes, Always, Never
by fanfic1422
Summary: Takes place about 3 quarters of the way through the movie. A twist on the entire ending.
1. Default Chapter

Don't own it. Blah blah. Kind of stretches out the story line. Takes place about 3 months after Angela came to stay with him, after he's given her the signature access and before the switch at the airport.   
  
Laying in the hotel room bed the feeling of his body twitching was too much for Roy to handle anymore. Somehow Dr. Klein had convinced him to take a weekend trip away to reflect and spend some time with out the pressures of his new fatherhood and "antique business".  
"How did he talk me into this?" Roy started to wonder out loud. Then he shot up out of the bed and packed his bags. He wasn't ready for this and just wanted to go home.  
  
Roy walked into his house around 3 in the morning and leaned over to untie his shoes. Lying in the middle of the hallway was Angela's dingy pink book bag covered in patches. He sighed as he picked up the bag and hung it on the coat rack. Stepping into the house he saw two half empty glasses on the coffee table, and a full ashtray. Trying to keep his composure and gag reflex down he picked up the mess and immediately windexed the coffee table. Putting the glasses in the sink he noticed an empty bottle of cheap rum on the table.  
  
"This girl is out of control." He thought as he pondered what to do. Deciding not to wait until morning he headed upstairs to the old guest room. He used to clean the room twice a week, but had barely stepped in the past three months that Angela had been here. He heard music playing softly in the room and he called out her name.  
  
"Angela it's me. I came home early. Can I come in and talk with you?" Roy called out.  
  
He heard her cussing softly and shushing someone.  
  
"Do you have a friend from school over? Because I don't mind if you do, just ask next time. Okay? Can I come in now?"  
  
"Umm... Just a second dad. Uh... nobodies here, I'm just a little indecent right now."  
  
After another moment of scuffling Angela appeared at the door she cracked the door open and stepped out in the hallway.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't know you were coming back so soon. Gee my room is a mess. I'm sorry. I will clean it tomorrow. What's going on? Dad." She said quickly.  
  
"Uhh... Uhh.... You had a friend over tonight?"  
  
"No dad. Just me."  
  
"There were two glasses on the coffee table. You were smoking and drinking in the house."  
  
"I'm sorry. My friend Kayla from school came by. You would love her. We didn't drink the whole bottle. It was almost empty when she brought it by. We only had a couple shots and then we did smoke cigarettes. I'm sorry I lied. How was your trip Dad?"  
  
"It was uhh uhhh not so good. So I came back early."  
  
Just then he heard a loud sneeze come from inside the room. Then another sneeze. He pushed Angela out of the way and walked in the room flipping on the light switch. Seeing nobody in the room he opened the closet door. Inside stood Frank. Naked as the day he was born.  
  
Roy pulled his hand back into a tight fist that met repeatedly with Frank Mercer's face.  
  
"You bastard! God Damn you! She's 14 you monster! You're 23!" Roy screamed at him. Failing at defending himself against such strong rage, Frank gave up and curled in the corned of the closet while Angela tried to pull Roy away. 


	2. ch2

"Roy! LEAVE HIM ALONE! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" Angela screamed. Then she started to cry.  
  
This made Roy pull his fist away from Frank's bloody face.  
  
He turned away panting and grabbed Frank's pants off the floor and threw them at Roy.  
  
"Get the fuck out of my house right now. You really disgust me, you worthless piece of shit." Roy said as Frank reached for his jeans. Not even caring that he cussed.  
  
"And you young lady." He left off there as he went to the bottom of the stairs.  
  
A moment later he saw Angela help Frank out the door. Not knowing that Roy was watching she kissed him on the lips and ran her hand on his cheek.  
  
"It's gonna be okay Frankie." She whispered.  
  
"We gotta work something out or it's all over. Bye Katie." He whispered and kissed her quickly.  
  
She shut the door and leaned against for a second before going toward the steps.  
  
"Katie?" Roy wondered to himself. He held in his head Frank saying Bye Katie over and over.  
  
Roy stepped out of the dark living room and grabbed her arm. Angela jumped and tried to pull away.  
  
"Angela what the hell is going on?" He demanded. "That man is not only 9 years older than you but he is no good. You're not going to get mixed up in all this."  
  
"Shutup! You can get all mixed up in whatever you want. You can go 14 years without talking to me then step in and try to tell me what to do. Well you're wrong. I'm mature enough to know that I love him." She screamed as she pulled away.  
  
"You're 14! What do you know about love?" He demanded.  
  
Angela's face softened as she looked into Roy's eyes.  
  
"A lot more than you do I'm afraid." She whispered as she held back tears. Then she turned and ran up the stairs and slammed the bedroom door shut. 


End file.
